


I Never Planned On You

by ForDavey



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, David loves his friends, Lots of gay newsboys, M/M, Pretty much all the newsies, Slow Burn, Some angst, jack doesn't realize he's in love, les is a little shit, lots of fluff, mush is really sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForDavey/pseuds/ForDavey
Summary: David Jacobs couldn't be more glad that he stumbled upon the newsboys, but after he finds that he's stupidly in love with one of them, he starts to regret it.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random drabble I wrote out of boredom, might add to it every so often. Hope you like it!

As a newsie, life was difficult. They lacked the things they wanted to have, but never uttered a single complaint. This meant many things. 

It meant that Jack Kelly couldn't get the new canvases when he wanted to paint. Sometimes, he couldn't even afford the paints themselves. Oftentimes, Medda would lend him what he wished for, and he would pay her back with beautiful backdrops. And when she paid him, the money went to his boys rather than his hobbies. 

It meant that Mush, who was always one of the most eager to learn, couldn't afford the proper education he wanted so badly. Instead of sorrowing, he decides to try and teach himself. He reads every article in the paper carefully, seeking knowledge within every word. He listens closely to every lecture a parent will give their child as they pass by his selling spot. And when David Jacobs talks about school, he eagerly volunteers to listen. 

It meant that Specs would never receive the eyesight he needed. His glasses worked alright, yes. But they were there since he was eight years old. Now, double the years he had these glasses. The kid is seen squinting at a headline or asking Romeo to count his change daily. He always reminds himself that they're all he has and they're good enough. But every day, he's mistaking a penny for a dime and an 'a' for an 'o'. 

The boys didn't have much, but they learned to work with what they had. Jack, with his four-month old oil paints and crumpled newspapers. Mush, with the old papers containing the slightest bits of an educating article and the smart words of David's teachers that he heard every evening. Specs, with a paper so close to his face that he can feel it on the tip of his nose and Romeo helping him read the tiny words. 

One thing they were all lucky to have was eachother. They all had ways of making the other happy and making their day just a little bit brighter. Mush kept candy in his pockets for the younger newsies. And Crutchie kept a few stuffed animals under his bed. Although they were streaked with dirt and dust and ripped in some areas, the younger newsies adored them. Race was always ready with some bright remark when he saw a newsie with a frown. Even Spot Conlon insisted on giving his boys a break when they seemed to be having a bad day. 

And that's why David Jacobs felt so happy around them.

-

At first, when he had reluctantly slipped into a line crowded full of filthy clothes and bruised and dirty faces, he was unsure of his decision. He wanted to grab his brother's hand and work at a nearby restaurant instead. Before he could sneak out of the line, he felt hands on his back, pushing him forward. 

Looking back, he saw a boy with a hat covering any bit of hair on his head. He had mud smudged on his cheek and a bruise on his jaw. His mouth had curved to create a small smile. 

"You'se next!" 

Before he could reply, the hands on his back had gripped his shoulders and spun him around, now facing a man with about ten papers in his hand. 

"Beautiful day to be sellin, boys. What'll it be today?" He asked. 

"Oh-uh, twenty papers please." David answered, he felt Les shift beside him. 

He waited for the papers to reach his open palms, but felt only the cold morning air. 

Seconds passed, and the man spoke again. 

"Let's see the dime." His voice sounded like he was teasing the boy, and David's frown deepened. 

"I'll pay when I sell them." 

 

Quiet laughs were heard behind him, and he could hear parts of a conversation a few feet away : 

"Ya hear that Jack? He'll pay when 'e sells 'em!" 

"I heard, Crutch!" 

 

Fidgeting uncomfortably, David reaches in his pocket and hands the man a dime. When he felt the thin paper shove into his arm. He grabbed it and walked to count them, Les quietly following. 

He counted them when he saw there was only nineteen, he walked back over, almost bumping into the boy who had pushed him in the process. 

"Excuse me! I asked for twenty but you only gave me nineteen." He told the man. 

Suddenly, a flash of blue clouded his vision and he felt the papers leave his grip. A boy had taken them and seemed to be counting them. David caught himself staring at the way his messy hair fell out of the grey hat on his head. 

That's when the boy turned and his eyes met David's. He flashed him a quick smile before looking at the man selling papers. 

"Kid's right, Wisel. You gave 'im nineteen." The boy agreed, David silently thanked him. 

As another paper was handed to David, the boy in blue gave him the other nineteen. 

"Thanks." David whispered, but the boy wasn't paying attention. 

"Hey! Give the new kid fifty more papes!" He heard him shout. 

 

"I don't want more papes." David said, his words coming out more harsh than he intended. 

"What 'kinda newsie don't want more papes?" The boy asked, turning to him.

 

Distant mutters were heard from the other boys in line : 

"Yeah, I want more papes.."  
"How long'll this take?"  
"Romeo! Is this a dime or penny?"  
"If Jack starts anotha' fight.." 

David was struck with the realization that all of the attention was on him and the other boy. He hated being put on the spot like this. He felt smaller and weaker than he did before, and rushed to grab Les' hand. 

"I'm no charity case. I don't even know you!" He snapped and began to drag his brother as he walked away. 

Les pulled his hand away and pointed at the boy. "His name's Jack!" He squeaked. 

Another voice joined his as a boy with a crutch hobbled over.  
"Yeah, this here is the famous Jack Kelly!" The boy exclaimed. 

-

And the famous Jack Kelly he was. Jack was one of the bigger reasons David insisted on still selling papers with the newsies when school came back into the picture. 

Every evening, he'd drop his backpack on the heap of stacked papers at the door and go along to sell and then spend a few hours with the boys. Les would do the same, and the routine would repeat itself day after day. 

And every one of those days, he learned something new :

Day One, that Jack would draw and paint all over his leftover papers if he had any. 

Day Two, that Elmer keeps a green blanket in his bed that was from his mother when she was alive. 

Day Three, Finch collects bottle caps and rocks to use with his slingshot. 

Day Four, Spot Conlon passes out when the weather is too hot. 

Day Five, Jack hides his paints on the fire escape under an old blanket. 

Day Six, Crutchie still has the strike banner he had attached to his crutch, he hides it under his pillow.

Day Seven, Jack's hair is really soft when he isn't wearing his hat. 

Day Eight, Jojo has freckles. 

Day Nine, Jack's eyes aren't just brown. There are bits of gold and green there, too. 

Day Ten, David Jacobs was stupidly in love with Jack Kelly.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David comes back to see his friends, and ends up spending the evening tending to Jack instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's more!  
> I hope you like It!  
> Go ahead and message me/send me prompts on tumblr at @fordaveyjacobs!

David tapped his fingers on his desk, for once he wasn't paying any mind to the words of his teacher. After all, he already knew the basics of how to write an essay. Why should he listen to the teacher repeat them for the hundredth time?

He cocked his head to check the clock, ten more minutes.

Ten more minutes until he could grab Les and make his way to the lodging house. Ten more minutes until he could read Mush his math notes. Ten more minutes until he could remind Crutchie to do his leg strenches. Ten more minutes until he could tell Romeo to shut up about Specs and take him on a goddamned date.

Ten more minutes until he got to see Jack Kelly.

That boy was going to be the death of him. David should have known he was trouble when he had grinned and handed him his papers. Or when he had shouted out that fake headline and handed David a dime. Or when he had embraced him upon hearing that the strike had ended.

Jack Kelly was trouble, trouble that David wanted to continue to see more and more of everyday.

"David Jacobs!" A stern, female voice brought him out of his thoughts. He had all but forgotten he was still in school.

"Yes?" He shifted quickly so he sat upright.

"What did I just say?" Mrs. Mudge asked, her tone thick with annoyance.

"I-uh, I don't know." David started, clearly caught off guard. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks and made an effort to look anywhere other than the teacher.

So, he looked to the clock.

Two minutes.

Two minutes until he would be out of the classroom, forgetting that the encounter had ever happened. Sixty seconds two times, okay. He's got this.

One.. two... three.. four.. fi-

"What I said, Mr. Jacobs, was about how you should always be formal whilst you are writing. And this includes changing words like don't to do not instead. Am I clear?"

He flinched, feeling overcome with shame. He shouldn't have daydreamed like that. David mentally cursed himself as he nodded.

He fiddled with his pencil and lazily scribbled down a few phrases he had heard of the lecture.

When David heard the shrill ringing of the bell, he quickly sorted his binder into his bag and made his way out the door.

Not before he could hear the teacher calling his name. "Stay for a moment, Mr. Jacobs."

Crap. David turns around, his knuckles white from gripping the straps of his bag.

She adjusts her red glasses and fixes her greying hair. "Is there a reason you were not paying attention in class today?"

Definitely not because I'm in love with someone I can't have because being with the same gender is frowned upon.

"No, miss. I was simply thinking of how I will use these lessons in my next essay." He lies.

The teacher frowns. "Dismissed." She says flatly.

Finally. A sigh of relief leaves David as he leaves the room.

-

When he exited the halls, he found Les sitting against the wall of the school.

"What took you so long?" He asked, jumping to his feet.

"Teacher trouble. Let's go." David dismissed the subject as fast as it was brought up.

As they were walking, they discuss each other's days. David is delighted to learn that Les got a good grade on his spelling test and Les cheerfully adds that only seven other students also got passing grades.

-

Specs paced throughout the rooms of the lodging house, every newsie was accounted for except for Jack. Why wasn't Jack here? Did he get sick? Did he get soaked?

Feeling sweat build up in his palms, Specs wiped them off on his vest. Usually Jack was the first to show up after selling, but he was going on three hours late now.

A door creaked and Specs jumped, the noise startling him. He let his gaurd down when he saw Romeo standing there.

The furrowed brow on his friend's face told Specs that Romeo was worried too.

"Hey, settle down okay? Worryin' ain't gonna do nothin." The boy said, putting his hands on Spec's shoulders. Romeo led him to an empty bed and sat him down.

"Jack'll be back soon. Maybe he's at Medda's again." Romeo reasoned, his hands now patting his friend's back.

Specs blinked. "I guess you're right." He sighed.

Romeo nodded and pulled him into a hug. "He wouldn't jus' leave." He whispered.

-

Race faltered, he didn't know what to do with the sight that greeted him when the door had opened.

There stood Jack Kelly himself, looking as if he was back in the refuge.

His hat in his hand and his hair messier than Race had ever seen it. Race noticed blood dripping from his nose.

"Heya, Race." He greeted through chapped lips.

"Jack- what?" Race struggled to form a sentence. He shook his head. "What?" He gestures to the tattered clothes and bruises.

"Delancey's." Jack shrugged.

Of course, Race deadpanned. They're always responsible when a newsboy wore a new bruise.

"Get to the washroom, I'll grab Specs!" Race insisted, gently pulling Jack inside.

Said boy made his way down to the washroom and turned on the water.

-

Specs stumbled out of Romeo's arms when he heard someone approaching the door.

He knew something was wrong when he noticed how Race's cigar was in his hand and not in his mouth, which was a tight frown.

"Jack's back. It was the Delancey's." He told them.

Romeo flinched and Specs felt himself stiffen up.

They both followed Race to the washroom, where Jack sat in a tub running water.

He wore only his pants and undershirt, and Specs noticed how his arms were slightly bruised.

Jack smiled up at them, but it was obvious he was in at least a little pain.

"Race told ya?" He asked.

When answered by nods, he sighed.

"I was just about done sellin' and then I see 'em tryna steal someone's money. I tried to distract 'em, and it worked." Jack explained, arms reaching up to gently wash the blood and dirt off his face.

"I'se fine. Not tha first time it's happened." He adds when he sees the worry on Spec's face.

-

David smiled as he dropped his backpack by the door and walked into the room. He saw Albert snacking on a roll of bread and Elmer and Finch playing some sort of game.

Crutchie waved at him from where he sat at a small table. "Hi'ya Davey!" He chirps.

David waved back and sat beside him. He saw Les run over to Elmer and start speaking to him and Finch.

"Hey, Crutchie." He replies.

The blonde boy adjusts his hat. "Lookin' for Jack?" He asks.

"He here?"

"Washroom. Careful, he got ah' bit of a soakin' earlier." Crutchie told him.

-

Worry erupted in David's gut when he found Jack and Specs sitting side by side on the edge of the tub.

"Hi Davey!" Jack brightened up was the taller boy walked in.

David forgot to wave back when he noticed Jack's bruises. He had a black eye, and David could see a swollen, red patch of skin near his jaw. Jack had shed his vest and usual blue button-up and was instead wearing a striped tank top. This exposed the few bruises on his arms.

He didn't quite look like hell, but he didn't look at his best either, David noted.

He crouched in front of Jack and studied the injuries. They looked painful, but David was sure the boy's had seen worse.

"Are you okay?" His voice betrayed his concern more than he would have liked to admit.

"Davey, 'm fine." Jack smiled, running a hand through his damp hair. He couldn't put in words how much his friend's concern meant to him.

Specs got up and left, quietly telling Jack to take it easy.

David wondered if they had bandages anywhere, and opened a nearby cabinet. He beamed when he saw an assortment of first aid items.

"How did it happen?" He asked Jack.

He felt the boy fidget beside him as he gathered up wound cleanser and band-aids.

"Delancey's were stealin' and I distracted 'em." Jack responded.

David rolled his eyes. Jack was too nice for his own good. He wasn't wrong when he said the boy was trouble. And he also wasn't wrong in noticing that despite the bath, he still had dried paint on his hands.

"Careful next time, I don't want you getting hurt." He said softly.

Jack huffed. "I'm not hurt."

David paused from examining various ice packs. "Tell that to your black eye." He settled on a small, circular one out of the few. "Put this on your eye." He orders.

"But it's cold!" Jack protests, squirming away. The movement only landed him on the floor, closer to David. He took the advantage and buried his head in the other boy's neck. David felt his hair tickle his collarbone. He wouldn't mind having Jack this close more often.

"And that's the point." David held back a laugh.

Jack grudgingly took the ice pack and held it to his face, David grabbed a few bandages and followed the boy to his bunk.

"Give me your arm."

David feels Jack's arm land on his knees and wraps the fabric around a dark purple and yellow bruise.

Jack's arm moves away. "That _hurts_!" He yelps fiercely, or as fierce as he can be with an ice pack on his face.

"I'm not hurt." David repeats Jack's earlier statement in a mocking tone, earning him a soft punch on his shoulder.

"Shaddup." Jack laughs.

That laugh brought David more happiness than he knew what to do with.

"I'm almost done." David tells him, a bright smile on his face.

That same smile Jack swore he would pay all of his pennies and dimes to see again.

-

Eventually, David finished with Jack and settles for lying next to him. The two didn't speak, but rather shared the comfortable silence.

That was, until Mush ran in.

"Davey! Do you have any new things from school?" He asks, David swore he'd never seen the anyone this enthusiastic about school. And that, of course, was because Mush had never been there.

"Gotta go." He tells Jack.

The shorter boy playfully blows him a kiss and rolls over, probably to sleep, he's had a long day.

David feels a blush on his cheeks as he leaves the room to go read to Mush:

Day Eleven, Jack looks adorable when he pouts.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's more!  
> I hope you like It!  
> Go ahead and message me/send me prompts on tumblr at @fordaveyjacobs!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race and Spot share a moment, while David can't get Jack out of his head during school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!  
> This one's more of a filler, but the next one will be more interesting!  
> Thanks for all the kind comments, they mean the world to me.  
> Also, if anyone would like to find me elsewhere to talk or send prompts I'm on tumblr at @fordaveyjacobs!

Day Twelve, Mush loves being taught math equations. And once he learns the basics, he can solve them without much help.

Day Thirteen, Jack smiles in his sleep.

-

Spot Conlon jumped off of his bed and reached for his shoes. After tying them, he looks at the bunk above his and gently prods the other newsie sleeping there awake.

"Mornin'. Time ta' sell." He murmured. Sling blinks a few times and starts to button up his vest.

'M awake." He grumbles.

Spot nodded and dashed off to the other bunks. He knocks on the doors and wakes them up.

"Time ta' sell!" He repeats, louder this time.

He swings open the door to the house and leaps onto the steps, suddenly feeling cold in his sleeveless shirt.

He hears his boys behind him as he walks over to purchase a bundle of papers.

-

Race ran past Henry when he got his papes and headed to the Brooklyn Bridge. Along the way he shouted the headline and tossed papers to passing folks, getting handed coins in return.

He finally slowed down to a speed-walk as he nears it. When Race crossed the creaky wood, he looks around for Spot.

He eyes the streets and can't seem to find the short newsie. Race feels the slightest hints of worry and confusion enter his mind, he shoves the thoughts away and continues to look around.

Relief hits him like a wave when he saw Spot politely selling a paper. He catches the other boy's eye and Spot noticeably hurries the conversation before making his way to Race.

-

".. so dreadfully cold out, isn't it?" A middle-aged woman stopped to ask him.

Spot shivers. "Agreed, miss. Buy a paper for a dime?" He looked around, trying to scan the area for any more people passing by. His eyes land on Race, who's standing by a trash can waiting for him.

"Go buy yourself a sweater, here's a dollar." She replied, pushing a dollar into his open hand and grabbing a paper.

He all but beams at the sight, a dollar wasn't common to earn. Earning one meant he could afford to buy more food for his boys.

He felt a cold hand on his shoulder. Race softly smiled down at him, Spot couldn't help but smile back.

He noted how quick the boy was breathing, and how his skin was hot despite the cold atmosphere.

"Did you run here?" He asked.

"Yep!"

Spot's attention was how utterly adorable Race looked. The tips of his nose and ears were tinted red from the cold and he wore a toothy smile that made Spot's chest ache.

He drags Race over to a gap between two buildings. Once there, he gives him a chaste kiss

Race laughs and pulls him into a hug, Spot doesn't feel cold anymore. He let's his gaurd down and throws his arms around Race's waist while burying his head in the taller boy's neck.

The two stay like that for a moment, sharing body heat and being in love. Of course, the love part goes unspoken.

Spot pulls back and leads Race to go sell with him.

Both boys reluctantly shove the moment out of their thoughts, but both can't forget the fact that that moment meant the world to them.

-

Jack groans, his arms and head ache after the previous day, but not enough to take a day off. He hauls his papers and tries to pity people into buying, using his bruises for a good cause.

He spots Davey walking to school, Les in tow.

He calls the boy's name and waves to him. Davey pulled Les back and beckoned to Jack before they trodded over to him.

"Morning, how's your eye?" Davey asks.

Jack breaks out into a smile, just seeing the boy made his morning a bit better.

"Hurtin'." Jack answers.

Les looks between the two. "David told me you got into a fight!" He interrupts before Davey could reply.

Jack leans down to ruffle his hair. "Yeah I did, kiddo."

Les pulls back, reaching a hand to fix his hair.

"Rest it, then. We'll see you after school." Davey concludes as they begin to walk away.

"See'ya!" Jack shouts as he turns to sell his remaining papers.

-

As David led Les into the walls of school, he kept remembering Jack's smile upon seeing him. How his eyes lit up. How his nose crinkled just a little bit. How he held his head higher than before. How he still had the slightest bits of bed-head sticking out from his hat.

He wished he could focus on one thing for just a moment without it somehow reminding him of Jack. The plants growing in the school garden they sat in made him think of Jack's nature-themed paintings. The blue colors of the school's mascot was the same color of Jack's shirt. The cracking concrete beneath their feet was the same grey as the papers he held.

He felt the warmth on his left side leave as Les told him he was headed off to class, and David waved him off with a small "Turn in your homework."

Standing up, he decided to proceed to his first class too. First was his biology period. That period was one he didn't mind. The teacher was always a kind face, and she wasn't too strict. They didn't speak much, but they were on good terms as long as he turned everything in. Which he did.

He sat down at his desk, relieved at the fact his partner hadn't arrived yet. Not that he had anything against him, he just wasn't all that helpful. When he was assigned to share work with David, he would lean back and talk to his friend instead. Which left David to work everything out on his own. He usually didn't mind as it gave him more opportunities to practice, but help would be nice sometimes. Though, when he was mad about it, he reminded himself that the boy most likely got terrible grades.

He wondered what grades Jack would get if he was in school, too. The boy knew how to count money pretty well, maybe he would be a good math student. He wasn't the best reader, often mispronouncing words when he read homework over David's shoulder. David had never minded teaching him the right way to say things, though.

A ringing bell brought him back to reality as the teacher began the class.

-

As David practically skipped out of school, he thought of what would happen at the lodging house today. Would Race dump a bucket of cold water on Spot again? Would Jack be painting another design on the wall?

Honestly, the place was always in some sort of chaos. David had come to terms with that fairly quickly when he noticed the prank war between Race and Spot.

And now, he'd grown to enjoy it rather than be repulsed by it as he had been before the strike. Or, more importantly, before meeting Jack.

Once again, images of blue shirts and cheeky grins filled his mind. He moved with a bittersweet feeling around him. He was happy to be in love, but also the fact that it was love he'd never be able to have reciprocated crept into his mind every so often.

"David!" Les whined from behind him. "You're walking too fast."

David laughed, finding himself in a strangely good mood. "Try and catch me!" He challenges, speeding up until he was steadily running.

Les giggles and chases after him.

His back was hurting from running with a heavy backpack, but David was actually enjoying himself. He glanced back to see Les sprinting after him. David abruptly found himself on the ground after bumping into someone.

"Y'okay Dave?" Without looking, he identifies the voice as the one person he was looking forward to seeing.

Jack's voice is clearly straining against laughter when he helps David off of the ground. He finds himself wishing he could hold Jack's hand longer.

Les caught up to them. "Hah! You fell!"

David rolled his eyes but failed to hold back a subtle smile. "Clumsy me." He says.

Jack drops David's hand. "You boys headin' t' the house?"

"Yeah." They both replied in unison.

As they fell into a casual stroll they started conversation.

"How was school?" Jack asks them.

"My class got to go out to lunch early!" Les chimed.

Jack, clearly not understanding much about school eagerly nodded along. "And what did'ya eat?"

"A sandwich and an apple!"

Jack playfully faked suprise, which David found tremendously cute. "I'd love a sandwich 'an apple."

Although the remark was meant to be playful, David swore he could see something flash in Jack's eyes. Like sorrow.

Before he could think about it, Jack turned to look at him.

"And your day?"

David squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze. "Fine. I finished my homework, which means I can stay longer tonight."

Les brightened up. "Really, we can?"

"Not we. You're gonna be home by six."

"But-"

"Six." David said

Les went quiet, clearly pouting.

"How late are' ya stayin?"

"Nine?" David asked.

Jack's lips parted in a smile and he nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good."

-

Loud shouts told them they were getting closer to their destination. It was confirmed when David squinted and saw Romeo shamelessly flirting with Specs.

Albert approached them, swinging papers in the air. "This headline's hard t'sell!" He complained.

Jack leaned over and nudged him. "Here." The pape was snatched from Albert's hands.

"TERRIFIED FLIGHT FROM 'AH BURNIN' INFERNO, YA' HEARD IT RIGHT HERE!" Jack hollered, using the same fake headline he had pulled when he and David met.

Albert crossed his arms. "Always 'tha same one!" He whispers to David. Said boy smiled when Jack forced a dime into his hand.

David's heart skipped a beat or two at the kind gesture. Jack could have easily kept the money, but he gave it away to his boys without a second thought.

Everything Jack did, David noted, had an impact on him. And the impact always ended in David falling harder.

Albert punched Jack on the shoulder as he left, the action meant many things among the newsboys. In this case, gratefulness.

Jack turned back to David, wearing a dopey smile. David noticed how his eyes crinkled up when if he smiled wide enough.

Jack's eyes met his and David's face felt hot. "It's hot 'ah here, let's get inside."

David sent Les away and watched as he ran off to where Race, Elmer, and Jojo sat on an empty wheelbarrow.

-

In the new lighting, David could see Jack's eye easier.

It was darker than yesterday and his other bruises were already fading.

"Sit, I'll redo your bandages." David told Jack when they reached his bunk.

"No need ta'. Specs helped me earlier."

David's stomach tightened with slight jealousy. "Oh, okay. How was selling?" He asked.

Jack removed his hat and ruffled his hair, than put it back on. "Borin' headline."

"What was it?"

"Somethin' about sports again."

"Sounds hard to sell. How'd you do it?"

Jack winked. "Charm an' fake headlines!" The smile he threw on was incredibly attractive, David blushed.

Yeah, Jack had charm alright. "Of course. The same fake headline or…" David teased.

"Maybe. It works don't it?" Jack asked.

"I guess it does." David reached up to wipe off a smudge of dirt on Jack's forehead. He didn't ponder on it for long, but he thought he felt Jack lean into the touch.

-

"Hey, guys!" Mush entered the room.

Jack waved and David already began pulling out his school binder.

"What's it today, Dave?" Mush asked, sitting on the floor where David had moved. Jack sat back on the bed and watched.

"It's called algebra." He announced.

"Is 'ih math or…?" Mush trailed off.

"Math."

-

Jack lost interest in the conversation almost as soon as it begun. As much as he loved hearing Davey talk, math wasn't his thing.

He chose to look at Davey's binder instead. He opened a purple notebook inside it and flipped through the word-filled pages. Jack envied the neatness of his handwriting. His own was a just a bunch of lines that vaguely bore resemblance to words.

Jack saw a different paper stuffed between two pages and scanned the page. It seemed to be filled with both numbers and letters. Jack didn't understand the problems at all, but turned back to see Davey explaining the same problems to Mush.

He held a pencil and a paper, which he was using to write down digits. Jack had never before seen Mush look so intrigued when it wasn't Blink he was focused on.

Noticing the light in Davey's eyes told Jack that he enjoyed this. He enjoyed teaching the newsies what he learned. And that made Jack enjoy it too, even if he wasn't the one being taught.

He suddenly felt intrusive and gently closed the binder, he turned his attention to Davey and Mush once more.

"..and what you do.. is you find what the letter is. So.. you see that x?"

"Yeah."

"Let's say.. ten plus the x would be twenty. What's the x?" Dave asked, scribbling down the problem as he talked.

"Uh…" Mush thought, counting on his fingers.

A strange urge crossed Jack's mind to answer, so he tried to do the math in his head. "Ten?" He guessed.

"Yes!" Davey swivled around to look at Jack, who looked quite surprised. Jack promised himself he would never forget the proud smile Davey gave him.

"Okay Mush, your turn. Nine minus the x would be five, what's the x?" Davey inquired.

Mush took the pencil and wrote on the paper for a moment. "Four!"

"Yeah!" Davey and Jack both cheered, and they continued on like that for a good hour.

-

Race peeked into the room. "Oh, Jack, there 'ya are."

Everyone's head snapped up at once at the sound of another voice. Once Race realized the attention was on him, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Spot Conlon invited some of us to a card game later. Specs is already tagging along. Anyone else?"

Jack usually made time to attend the annual Brooklyn card games, but with the opportunity to spend more time then usual with Dave, Jack didn't know what to do.

"I can go, I'm allowed to stay later tonight."

Jack made his decision when he heard Davey would be coming too. "I'm in."

Mush shook his head. "Busy. Me 'n Blink are gonna sort through the old papes at the door."

"Okay. Meet me outside in ten minutes." Race told Jack and Davey, Mush waved a goodbye and left the room.

-

David turned to Jack. "What are Brooklyn card games like?" He asked.

Jack laughed, adjusting his hat. "Interestin' to say 'tha least."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm gonna try and update this once or twice a week from now on.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David experiences card games with Brooklyn and is late on the way back to his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with another chapter! This one's kinda short and not as good, but I was in a rush to get it out before I forgot about it.

When Jack had told David that games with Brooklyn were exciting, he hadn't been expecting this. 

He wasn't expecting Spot Conlon to actually smile in his direction. He wasn't expecting the Brooklyn newsies to be as down to earth as they were. He wasn't expecting Jack to be hopelessly adorable when he was tired. And he definitely was not expecting Spot Conlon and Racetrack Higgins to be doing what they were now. 

They had been attached at the mouth for about ten minutes now, leaving Specs, Jack, and David to awkwardly linger next to them.

"This is usual." Specs shrugged, patting David's back. 

"I would have guessed that." He laughed halfheartedly. 

Jack elbowed him. "So you don't mind it?" Something in his tone showed him as afraid, afraid that David wouldn't accept it. After all, it wasn't often someone did accept it. People got taken away and punished for it. 

Though, David had to accept it. Mainly because he was living it. "Not at all." He replied. His parents had never shown strong opinions for or against loving the same sex. He hadn't even known it was possible to do that until he was eleven and Sarah came home from a date only to learn he liked guys, not girls. And of course, the day he fell for Jack. 

Jack smiled at him, probably out of relief. 

-

David smiled back, and at that moment, Jack felt the urge to recreate Spot and Race's actions with him.

-

David put his cards on the table. He didn't understand the games they were playing, but he didn't mind spending his time with his friends. 

Mainly he enjoyed watching Jack play. How he made bets with Spot. How he teased Race about his bad hand. How he told Specs his plan to win. How he reacted when Spot overheard the plan. How he grinned at David when he made a good hand. 

These things, David thought, he could never get tired of. 

His thoughts were interrupted an arm carelessly being thrown around his shoulders. "Your turn 'ta bet, Dave." 

David shook his head. "Skip me. I'll just watch." 

Jack didn't move his arm and scooted closer to David. He didn't know how to feel about being this close to Jack. It made him nervous and comfortable at the same time.

Specs nodded and poked Race, who separated from Spot. 

"Wha-?" Race's eyes were wide and the color red coated his cheeks. 

"Your turn!" Jack snickered. 

-

The game went on for longer, consisting of Jack sleepily taunting the other players and Spot glaring at everyone at the table, even Race. No, especially Race. 

David moved to look at the clock, he should probably be heading home soon. He cursed upon realizing it was ten-thirty. He was supposed to be home by nine. 

David bolted out of his seat, disturbing Jack, who's head had been resting on David's shoulder. 

He noticed Spot, Race, and Specs also eyeing him with confusion. 

"I had to be home by nine," He started. "My folks will be worried." 

Specs gave him a sympathetic smile. "Night, Dave." 

Spot and Race waved goodbye. 

Jack got up from his seat. 

"I'll walk you." 

"Jac-" David protested, knowing that would just confuse his parents even more. 

"Betta' you have a reason you were late then not, eh?"

Thinking it over for a moment, David agreed with Jack. If he returned home with a lousy excuse, his parents would be suspicious. If he brought Jack, they'd understand. After all, his parents adored Jack Kelly. 

And so did he. 

-

David made a hand gesture for Jack to follow him as he left. 

He stepped out into the cold, mourning the loss of the warm Brooklyn lodging house. He took a moment to study the sky while he waited for Jack. 

He had always taken a liking to stars. As a kid he would climb up the fire escape and watch them for hours on end. Even at his age, David still enjoyed it. Now he would do it to calm himself down after a bad day, or to lull himself to sleep for the same reason. David could recall about ten instances of waking up on the fire escape from the top of his head. 

Finally, David heard a door slam loudly. Jack strolled out of the building, pulling his blue sleeves down from his biceps and up to his wrists. 

"Lead the way, Davey!" He howled. 

David got to his feet and started to make his way towards Jack. When there, Jack playfully punched his shoulder. David did the same to him. 

"Weak." Jack taunted. 

"Takes one to know one." David shot back, skipping ahead of Jack. He heard footsteps behind him as Jack sped up. 

They both ran across the empty streets for a while, calling eachother names and insults that didn't mean anything. Eventually, David remembered where he was headed too and stopped to catch his breath. He wanted to appear presentable. 

Jack skidded to a hault behind him, breathing heavy. The only sound around them was their own breathing and the faraway chirping of crickets. 

"I win." David remarked. 

-

"You win." Jack agreed, admiring Davey's flushed face in the moonlight. He couldn't see much of his friend, but he saw enough to remind himself how beautiful he was. 

-

"What?" David asked, noticing Jack's eyes on him. Jack seemed to be staring, maybe he had something on his shirt. At the moment, he really didn't care. All he cared about was that he was alone with Jack, and he felt happy and at ease.

-

"You'se got nice eyes." Jack pointed out. He immeaditally felt the urge to cover his mouth, he hadn't intended for the comment to escape his thoughts. 

-

David blushed at the comment, unsure how to handle it. He fought a smile, because it was absurd how happy those words had made him feel.

Jack thought his eyes were nice? 

Should he tell Jack his eyes were nice too? 

Mentally shaking his head, he settled for something else. 

"How can you see that in the dark?" 

\- 

Jack didn't offer an explanation, instead he gently shoved David ahead and kept walking. 

-

"When you'se out here a lot, you get good eyesight." He said.

-

Soon enough, they reached the door to David's apartment room. He knocked. 

Esther Jacobs opened the door and pulled David into a bone-crushing hug. "Where were you?" She demanded. 

"I was with Jack," He paused to gesture to the boy next to him. 

"Hi, Mrs. Jacobs!" Jack greeted, his voice more cheerful than it should have been at eleven 'o clock at night. 

"Jack!" Esther pulled him into a hug as well. Jack looked startled when she let him go, but he smugly recovered and beamed at David. 

Esther turned back to face her son. "Continue."

".. and we headed over to Brooklyn to play card games with some of the newsies over there." He finished. 

Esther nodded. "It's late. You should have came home earlier." She said. Taking a deep breath, she started to speak again. "You're old enough to be out as late as you please, but please be careful and return home before the morning." 

"I can stay out as late as I want?" He asked, unsure about that statement. 

Esther broke out into a smile, and Jack noticed the resemblance between her and David. 

"Yes. Just be careful and come home so you can get ready for school." 

David smiled sheepishly, he wouldn't mind spending more time with his friends at all. 

"You look tired, go to bed." Esther shooed David inside and turned to Jack. 

-

Jack noticed David waving goodbye over his shoulder as he vanished into the apartment.

"Jack, look out for him?" Esther asked. 

Jack felt honored to be chosen by David's mother and eagerly nodded. "I'll make sure he's okay." 

-

David quietly crept into his room, careful not to disturb a snoring Les and a studying Sarah. 

Sarah looked up from her book. "Where were you? Mom was worried sick." 

"Brooklyn." He made his way over to his bed and got under the blankets. 

Sarah dropped her pencil. "Explain." 

"I'm tired.." He whined in protest. 

"Explain." 

"Explain what?" A new voice asked. 

David glared at Sarah as he averted his eyes to his brother.

"You're home!" Les piped up, fully awake within seconds. 

"Where were you?" Les asked after being answered with silence. 

"Brooklyn. I was playing card games with Jack and Race and Specs." 

Sarah snorted. "You don't know card games." 

Les sat up in his bed, looking at both David and Sarah from his bed in the middle. "You don't know card games." He copied Sarah. 

"I watched card games with Jack and Race and Specs." He corrected. 

"Better." Sarah praised and went back to her book. 

"Goodnight, guys." Les whispered and laid back down. 

"Goodnight." David replied, doing the same. 

"Night." Sarah turned off all the lights but her own and resumed scanning word after word of biology lessons. 

-

Day fourteen, Jack had good eyesight in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message/send newsies prompts and headcanons to me on Tumblr @fordaveyjacobs!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this took so long to get out, but here it is!!

Day fifteen, Jack sketched the other newsies when he was bored. 

Day sixteen, he also sketched David, apparently. 

\- 

David opened his eyes, confused at why he was awake at three in the morning. He recalled the reason when the loud pouding on the window continued. 

Neither Sarah or Les would wake up, he knew. They slept deeper than he could ever imagine. 

David scowled as he dragged himself from the cozy sheets. The cold floor shocked him as he made his way to the window, where the noise had escalated. 

He forced it open, feeling his muscles protest afterwards. David suddenly found himself feeling overwhelmingly self-conscious of his appearance when he saw who the visitor was. 

It was Jack Kelly, leaning into the open window with the same cheeky grin that he always had. 

David shivered as the freezing air rushed into the room and onto his shirtless torso. 

"What are you doing here?" He hissed, trying to keep his voice down. 

Jack was not-so-subtly eyeing his figure as he replied. "I couldn't sleep." 

"So you came to me? Not to any of the boys in the lodging house or in Brooklyn. To me?" His voice was louder now, but Jack's surprised expression gave him a sense of satisfaction. 

"I don't think Spot Conlon would appreciate me bargin' in. He only lets Race do that." Jack said with a shrug. 

"I wouldn't either." David deadpanned. 

Jack sighed. "I wanted t'see you." He whispered, suddenly sounding small. 

David felt his heartbeat speed up until he had to catch his breath. 

"You," He choked on air, "wanted to see me?" 

-

"Come ta' the rooftop?" Jack asked, changing the subject. He hadn't intended on admitting that he'd been lying awake with the urge to be in Davey's arms. 

He rubbed at his eyes for a moment, making sure to cover the blush on his cheeks.

-

"Give me a second." David answered and stalked back into the bedroom. 

-

Jack, taking that as a yes, smiled as soon as Davey was out of sight. The overwhelming feeling of triumph woke him up even more. 

-

David scrambled for a shirt in his closet, ending up with a plain white one. He clumsily threw it over his head and all but skipped to the window. 

Jack's bright smile greeted him in the moonlight and David swore it was the prettiest sight he'd seen. 

-

As they traveled up to the rooftop together, Jack did his best to make things less awkward. 

"How's Les 'n Sarah?" He asked. 

Davey softened a bit. "Sarah's trying to get into a good college. Les is fine." 

Curious, Jack titled his head. "What college?" 

Davey shrugged. "Dunno."

-

One they made their way to the rooftop, David settled down on a group of old boxes. He didn't know why they were there, but they were good for getting a view. He felt warmth next to him as Jack sat down. 

David felt Jack's head lean against his chest, but he didn't stir. He liked these domestic moments that came with hanging around Jack. 

Although, he wished they meant more. Jack was tactile to everyone, David was just another person he'd leaned on. 

David himself treasured these moments, he wanted to be close to Jack for as long as he could be. These moments meant everything. 

-

"Look'a tha' stars." Jack mumbled, his voice heavy with sleep. "They'se pretty." 

-

David hummed in agreement, throwing his arm around Jack. 

This is completely platonic, he reminded himself as Jack scooted closer. 

David wished it was more than that.

-

They both sat, quietly admiring the sky. He soon felt Jack slump against his chest even more and felt his shallow breathing. 

Small snores came from the smaller figure against him and David felt himself getting tired as well. 

He fell asleep not looking at the sky, but at Jack's peaceful smile.

-

The distant ringing of a bell awoke Jack. He didn't want to leave, but he had to sell. 

As he slowly removed himself from Davey's lanky arms, he tip-toed back to the fire escape.

Before he left, he turned back to gaze at Davey for a second. Jack had never seen him look so calm. 

And it was one of the more beautiful things that the word had to offer, he thought. 

-

The sound of boxes shifting brought David into consciousness. Realizing Jack wasn't by his side anymore, he frowned. 

He made his way into the house with the previous night being all he could think about. 

-

Now, he sat at the lodging house after a mediocre day at school. Les had gone off with a friend of his and that left him alone with some of the Manhattan boys. 

He was in one of the bunks, with Blink, Crutchie, Race, and Jack. 

Everyone was discussing the day's selling, apparently today's headline had been 'the best in ages' as Jack had phrased it. 

"A whole fam'ly crowded me for some papes and gave me a dollar!" Crutchie exclaimed, digging a crumpled up dollar out of his pocket. 

Jack beamed at him. "Since I was late," He looked up to wink at David. They hadn't spoken of the night yet and he had thought neither intended to. "I didn't sell as many, because them folks we're already gone!" Jack laughed. 

Blink, Race, and Crutchie looked amused as well, but they all had noticed the wink and had their eyes on David. 

"What's goin' on here?" Race smirked, pointing a finger at David and then to Jack. 

David hurriedly shook his head so fast it made him notably dizzy. "No no no-" He began before Jack interrupted. 

"What's goin' on with you an' Spot?" He asked innocently. 

David bit back a cackle of amusement at Race's beet red face. 

Blink and Jack highfived while Crutchie fell into a fit of laughter. 

-

Romeo entered the room a few minutes later, a dreamy grin across his face and his eyes wide. 

"Guess what just happened?" 

Crutchie smiled at him. "What?" He asked.

"Me and Specs!" He gushed, as if the radiant expression on his face hadn't given it away. 

David instantly caught on to what that meant, and once again, found himself wishing he could he running into a room and saying the same about Jack.

Jack leaped from his spot next to David and wrapped his arms around Romeo. 

"Finally!" He shouted, cheers came from Race, Crutchie, and Blink. 

-

As conversation continued, David found his focus was elsewhere. In other words, on Jack. The way his eyes lit up when someone said something funny. The way he would lift an eyebrow after Race mentioned Spot. Most importantly, the way he would occasionally fall into David's side when he laughed too hard. 

 

"Dave! Cat got ya' tongue?" Race teased, noticing he hadn't spoken in a while. 

He snapped out of his staring as soon as he heard the words. "No." 

The reply was vague, and not enough for Race. "So why ain't ya talkin'?" 

David saw Jack shift until he faced him as well, and Crutchie and Blink stopped their banter. 

"Davey, you have been really quiet." Jack pointed out. 

David played with his hat. "It's nothing." 

"It's something." Jack answered, using the same tone. 

"Something you don't need to know about." David finished, and curtly left the room, ignoring Jack's hurt expression.

-

He hated being put on the spot more than anything, he always had and that fact would never change. So when Race had called all attention to him, his instinct was to leave as quickly as possible. 

As he was leaving the lodging house he saw Specs and Romeo both flirting with each other. 

That only made David angrier as he grabbed his bag and headed home. 

-

Day seventeen, Race was a dick.


End file.
